beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
مُحَمَّد ﷺ (Muhammad ﷺ)
Muhammad ﷺ (Arabic: مُـحَـمَّـد‎‎, consonant letters: m-ħ-m-d) is the founding prophet of Islam, converting huge swaths of the Arabic populations around historical Mekkah into monotheistic 'Muslims' who rejected the polytheistic idol worship of the Mekkans. (Peace be Unto Him - ʿalayhi s-salām - ﷺ (عليه السلام :"The Arabic phrase ʿalayhi s-salām (عليه السلام), which translates as "peace be upon him" is a conventionally complimentary phrase or durood attached to the names of the prophets in Islam. The English phrase is also given the abbreviation PBUH in English-language writing. An extended variant of the phrase reads ṣallā Allāhu ʿalayhi wa-ʿala āli-hi wa-sallam (Arabic: صلى الله عليه وعلى آله وسلم‎) lit. "blessings of God be upon him and his family and peace", and it is often abbreviated SAW or SAWS in writing, even in English. The Arabic phrase is given the name ṣalawāt. The phrase is encoded as a ligature at Unicode code point U+FDFA ﷺ ARABIC LIGATURE SALLALLAHOU ALAYHE WASALLAM :Some Islamic scholars have voiced disagreement with the practice of abbreviating these phrases, arguing that it demonstrates laziness and a lack of respect." Birth "Muhammad ﷺ was born in Mecca and lived there for roughly the first 52 years of his life (c. 570–622). This period is generally divided into two phases, before and after declaring his prophetic visions." (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhammad_in_Mecca) "Abū al-Qāsim Muḥammad ibn ʿAbd Allāh ibn ʿAbd al-Muṭṭalib ibn Hāshim,Muhammad ﷺ Encyclopedia Britannica Retrieved 15 February 2017 was born about the year 570[7] and his birthday is believed to be in the month of Rabi' al-awwal. Tradition places the year of Muhammad's ﷺ birth as corresponding with the Year of the Elephant, which is named after the failed destruction of Mecca that year by the Abraha, Yemen's king, who supplemented his army with elephants."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muhammad#Childhood_and_early_life "Abraha, the Abyssinian, Christian ruler of Yemen, which was subject to the Kingdom of Aksum of Ethiopia,23 marched upon the Ka‘bah in Mecca with a large army, which included one or more war elephants, intending to demolish it. However, the lead elephant, known as 'Mahmud' (Arabic: مَـحْـمُـوْد‎‎, consonant letters: m-ħ-m-w-d),4 is said to have stopped at the boundary around Mecca, and refused to enter."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Year_of_the_Elephant Astrology Astro Databank claims Mohammad's birth data as April 20, 571 AD at 1:25:35 AM LMT in Mecca (modern Saudi Arabia, see chart)Manly P. Hall in the NAJ 1933, and also in his book "The Story of Astrology: The Belief in the Stars As a Factor in Human Progress" states "recorded" at April 20, 571 AD O.S., 1:25:35 AM LMT. This is apparently a quotation from Royal Horoscopes by B. (Bangalore) Suranarain Rao (Row in Manly's book text). This is a speculative chart, but it is quite close to the time suggested by old Islamic astrologers of 12 Rabi al-Awwal, which works out to 24 April Julian in 571 AD., which roughly corresponds to the belief of historical Muslim astrologers that his birth was on the 12th day of Rabi' al-awwal (although Sunni's/Shia's suggest different..) Regardless we can conclude he was an Aries, with a north node in Taurus or Aries, and Pluto in Aquarius (late) or Pluto in Pisces (early). Family https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Banu_Hashim (only clan with maternal Israelite lineage, now descending to modern Yemen and Jordan(check?)) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meccan_boycott_of_the_Hashemites (Meccans demand Muhammad's ﷺ clan surrender him) References Category:Islam Category:Prophets Category:Religion Category:Arabic Culture